In the last years, the economy has become more and more global. In a global economy products may, for example, be manufactured in one location using components manufactured in different locations and be shipped to still different destinations. During a transport of a product, the product may be handled by different parties, for example, a manufacturer of the product, one or more transport companies, a distributor, and a dealer.
Valuable products may be targeted by certain enterprises such as product pirates to be counterfeited. In an example, a counterfeited product may be produced with a lower standard and be introduced as an authentic product in a transport chain of authentic products. The incentive to counterfeit products may be high when the difference between the production cost of the counterfeited products and the price of the authentic products is high. However, counterfeiting products may damage a manufacturer of authentic products and a party purchasing and using a counterfeited product as an authentic product. In an example, a counterfeited drug may not be as efficient as an authentic drug or may cause severe side effects. In a further example, counterfeited products may be used as parts of automobile or an airplane and break early to cause an accident.